For The First Time
by aquacyrus
Summary: When Haley James and Nathan Scott found each other , they never thought they'd have to let go. But they do. And all they want , is to find each other once more. But nothing's never that easy. Love. Hurt. Angst NathanxHaley , Laley frienship. Minor Peyton/Lucas/Brooke , Peyton/Jake.
1. Summertime Sadness

**HEYY GUYS xD**

**I am**

**a die-hard one tree hill fan but even more than that , I am absolutely completely and utterly in love with NALEY 3 Aren't most of us? **

**After reading almost all the Naley and Haley/Lucas or Haley/someone else fanfictions , I decided that I want to write instead.**

**There is no couple more perfect than Nathan and Haley xD They've stuck together through practically everything. Because they love each other , Always and Forever.**

**And nothing else matters ^.^**

**Disclaimer- I DO NOT OWN ONE TREE HILL.**

Haley James waited impatiently for the rosewood door infront Of her to open as she chewed on the inside of her cheek. Tossing her blonde hair over her shoulder , she looked up at the sky and smiled taking in the warmth of the air surrounding her.  
Tree Hill.  
It was good to be back. Same old little town.  
Moving away had been hard but that was a long time ago. She was over It now. Or maybe she just got used to it. It felt the same either way. But the constant longing everyday to be able to come back just never went away. She missed it . Calling Luke out to play with his absolutely completely worn out basketball , the pretend SATs , Karen's homemade ice cream sundaes , the old tree swing in the park behind the church which she fell of off too many times to count , she missed it all.  
She waited a few more seconds before knocking on it again , a bit harder this time.

"Geez , I'm coming , I'm coming!"  
She smiled to herself when she heard the familiar voice call from inside. After a letting a few more seconds go by ,  
she was about to raise her fist to knock for what seemed like the 100th time when the door flung open revealing her blond-haired blue eyed best in basketball shorts and his signature grey hoodie with 'Scott's body shop' scrawled across the back. His blue orbs widened when he saw her.

"No way! Haley?"

"The one and only" she smirked with her hands on her hips.

"Wha..what are you doing here?" He asked,surprised.

"I sure hope you're asking cuz ure happy to. See me" she wriggled her eyebrows causing him to chuckle.

"Of course I am hales! Its just..." He trailed off as his eyes landed on the big red suitcase resting next to her foot. He looked back up at her squinting in confusion.

"Luke.. We spend every summer together and I just... I mean , Unless this time you-" the rest of her sentence was engulfed in a yelp as he grabbed her waist and pulled her into him lifting her feet off of the ground.  
She giggled as he spun around. Boy did she miss him.

"Yes , I love you too luke."

He set her back on her feet and shook his head as he grinned at her.

"Hales... I am so glad you're here! C'mon" he ushered her inside and picked up her suitcase before closing the door.

Haley walked in with her hands on her hips as she looked around the two-storey house.  
It wasn't the biggest house in the neighborhood but it was big enough...it was perfect actually. It was roomy , warm and much more than lucas could afford by himself.

"Hey Luke?" She turned to him.

"Yeah?"

"How did you-"

"The house?" He cut her off. "Pretty amzing right? It's keith's."

"Keith?"

He smiled before he continued. " My mom's fiancee"

Haley's jaw almost hit the floor as she blinked several times trying to take in what Lucas had just told her.

"Shut up!" She gasped "wha...how long have I been gone?"

"Long enough hales." He grinned lopsided and shoved his hands into the pocket's of his hoodie. Haley just stared at him thinking about everything else that couldve changed as much. Lucas was going to have a father! She couldn't think of anything he'd wanted more since he was 9.

"Come on , let's get you somethin to drink."  
He grabbed her hand and led her into the kitchen. Lucas opened the fridge ,pulled out a bottle of Sunkist and poured a glass for her.

"So tell me more about... Keith." She asked leaning against the counter.  
He smiled as he handed her the glass.

"Well..." He paused for a brief moment. Haley simply stared up at him waiting for him to continue.

"He keeps my mom happy. I don't think I've ever seen her so happy. He treats her well , he's got the money , he sucks pretty bad at basketball though." He laughed.

"but he's-"

"A good father?" Haley interjected softly. Lucas looked at her and he saw it in her big brown eyes , how much she was hoping for him to say yes.

"He is Hales. He's a great father. He's a great man. So grounded all the time , you'd have to wonder why you couldn't be like him. He's been there for me , just like my mom has. He's even letting me stay here! I insisted that I'd move out once I make. Enough to get my own place but he refused to let me leave until I could afford a house..better than this one."

"Sounds nice." Haley smiled while she scanned her best friend's face.

"Yah." He shrugged. Haley finished the last of her drink and set the glass on the counter. She grabbed his shoulders and looked him in the eyes. "Then what's the matter Luke?" She asked. Lucas let out a sigh. There was no hiding it from Haley, he didn't know why he even tried to in the first place.

" I just... I feel like , if it wasn't for my mom...he wouldn't have done any of it."

"What?" Haley was taken aback by his answer.

"Hales... if it wasn't to make sure that Karen , his bride to be , was happy ... He probably wouldn't have given a crap about me."

"Lucas.. That isn't fair! If he's really tryin to reach out to you , I mean if he really wants to be a part of your life too , you... You gotta give him the benefit of the doubt."

"I dunno Hales...his asshole of a brother left me , I can't think of a reason why he'd want me any more than his brother."

"...Dan Scott , is Keith 'Scott's' brother?!"Haley asked even though she already knew his answer

Lucas simply nodded.

"Listen , Luke..." Haley started. She shut her eyes for moment and opened them again before she continued.  
"I can see where you're coming from but I think you should trust your mom on this one. If there's one thing I know about Karen is that she would've never gone through with this no matter how much she loved Keith if she didn't think he'd be good for you."

Lucas thought about it. She was right. But then again ,She was Haley , she had to be right.

"Just... I know this is hard for you luke , but your mom deserves this so just..hang in there alright? Besides , Keith could rlly be ... Someone worth getting to know." She assured him. just like always. She always managed to calm him down. She always knew what to say. She could read him like a book.  
And that's why she was his best friend. And an amazing one at that.  
Haley sighed in relief when she saw him ease out.

"How do you do it Hales?" He asked with a small smile gracing his face.  
She shrUgged her shoulders and pulled him in for a brief hug.

"Anytime buddy."

**yup. Based purely on the beautiful ,strictly platonic Laley friendship xD**

**there's your first chapter. Where's Nathan , you ask? Why in the next chapter of course!**

**it was a simple start. Hope u get the basic idea u will understand more as I write.**

**kick-ass story ahead , I promise xD**

**please please please read and review!**

**thank YOU!**

**-aquacyrus :***


	2. Mysteries of the night

**HEY GUYS. Not that I'm super happy about the response to my first chapter , but i hope ill get there. I have faith in this story , so reviews would really be appreciated =D **

**Thank you to all those who did review! **

**here's chapter 2.**

Haley tossed and turned in her bed. She couldn't do it. She just couldn't sleep. Counting sheep was a lie. A big fat no good lie. She was on sheep 162 and still wide awake. "Urghhh!" She groaned and sat up. It wasn't the bed , oh no the bed was great! Big and comfy and soft. She didn't know what it was. A lazy hand came up to cover her face. Her body stayed still for a moment before a loud crash from downstairs caused her to jump. Her ears perked up at the sound of more noises. Gathering as much of her courage as she could , she nervously tossed the blanket off of her and walked over to the door. She pressed her ear against the door , trying to listen for more sounds. Silently praying that she was just hearing things. Biting her lip , Haley's eyes landed on the baseball bat poking out from the metal bucket next to the door. It was like god , in the form of her best friend , had placed it there just for the night. Just for this very situation. She grabbed it not a second to soon and willed herself to open the door. Walking down the pitch black hallway , Haley felt her heart pounding in her chest. Her trembling fingers tightened around the bat as she made her way down the stairs , occasionally trying not to trip. She was about to round the corner when her body froze in fear. Running water. Shuffling of feet across the kitchen floor. This was not how she pictured her first night back in tree hill.

"Lu...Luke? Is..is that you?" She asked when she founD her voice. It came out more like a whimper instead.

"Lucaaaas?" She pleaded quietly. No answer. Well of course there was no answer , she wasn't sure if even she could her own self. That's when she heard foot steps getting louder. Suck it up James , she told herself. Taking a step forward , Haley shut her eyes and swung the bat when she was sure that intruder was right by the very wall that she was hiding behind. Sure enough , the head of the wooden instrument collided with what she assumed was the back of his . A loud groan cut through the silence and Haley felt the bat being snatched from her grip and a large hand closing over her wrist rather tightly. She let out a scream when her back was pulled against a muscled chest. Her poor attempts of getting out of his grasp only led to his arms tightening around her waist , trapping her body firmly. All Haley could do was scream. She let out a loud cry, blocking out everything her attacker was trying to say.

"Shhhh" She heard a husky voice. Like hell she would shh. She only screamed more , her tiny voice hitting decibels that she never knew she could reach. Her feet lifted off the ground kicking into the empty darkness causing the masculine body which embraced her to lose balance and fall back. Their bodies landed on the floor with a thud. Haley didn't waste a second before crawling off from on top of him but she didn't last a second either before a hand grabbed her calf and dragged her back. Next thing she knew , her hands were pinned over her head and knees on either of her hips kept her from smaller body still writhed under the larger one.

"Get off of me!" She shrieked.

"Look just-"

"LUCAS EUGENE SCOTT!"

Haley's eyes shot open when she heard the flip of a switch and found a pair of captivating electric blue ones staring back at her. She opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by the voice of her best friend.

"What the hell is going on here?" Both heads turned to the lanky blonde with ruffled hair who was rubbing his eyes.

"Nathan? Haley?" He squinted at the sight in front him.

"You know him?!" Haley said , shock evident on her face.

"You know her?!" Nathan asked , in a tone that matched Haley's.

"Yo Luke , ain't no one gonna let no dawg get some sleep in this house" Antwon 'Skills' Taylor came up behind Lucas,in nothing but a pair of cheetah print boxers. His eyes widened at the two bodies on the floor and let out a low chuckle.

"We all like it rough , don't we Nate?" He smirked.

"Oh yeah , and a baseball bat is exactly what does it for me." He hissed at the petite girl under him , to which she glared in response. Nathan Scott suddenly became aware of the position they were in. Her heaving chest brought her breasts dangerously close to his face every time it rose up. They were so close , he could smell her. Vanilla , strawberries . whatever it was , he liked it. Nathan finally looked up to meet her eyes and immediately wished he hadn't. They were these big pools of brown , so deep and intense , he didn't know how to look away.

"Okay , um. How about we just pretend this never happened?" Lucas spoke up , walking over to them.

"I don't think the throbbing at that the back of my head is gonna let me." Nathan said. He rolled onto his back and landed on the floor next to Haley. She bit her lip as she sat up straight and looked over at him. She wanted to apologise , but she didn't know what to say. She really was only defending her dear life.

"You alright?" Lucas asked , holding out a hand to her. Haley cleared her throat and muttered a 'yes' before grabbing his hand and lifting herself up.

"Of course she's alright , she's not the one who got hit by a baseball bat." Nathan said , sitting up.

"Im …so sorry , about that. I just , I was only trying to defend myself , I promise, for all i know , you could've been like an axe murderer , or a thief or—"

"Luke's half brother." Skills cut her off.

"Yes! No , wait ..what?" She turned to look at Lucas.

"Hales , this is Nathan. Another one of Dan Scott's famous works." He told her. Haley looked back at Nathan , who was now standing his full height and towered a good couple of inches over her.

"I'd say nice to meet you but it really wasn't that nice." He smirked. Haley scoffed and opened her mouth to speak but Lucas beat her to it.

"Nathan and the guys crash here sometimes." He paused momentarily. "Okay , a lot of times. That's Skills." He said. Skills nodded toward her and flashed her grin to which she smiled back , trying not stare at his animal print boxers.

"Ok um ,now that everyone's introduced, I guess , we should get back to sleep." Haley suggested while walking over to the staircase.

"Hey." Nathan called out. She whipped around and saw him throw the baseball bat to her.

"Incase you had more heads to whack." He said as she not-so-swiftly caught it. She rolled her eyes and headed up rather quickly. And Nathan couldn't help but notice the naturally perfect sway of hips.

"Be nice Nate. She doesn't put up with crap , I'm telling you." Lucas warned.

"Whatever you say , Eugene." Nathan said , a side of his mouth curling upward.

"That's pretty classic dawg." Skills laughed.

"Yeah yeah , laugh it up." Lucas said , walking out of the kitchen.

**Well there it is. It's kinda a slow story. More about all the characters shall be revealed. **

**please read and review =D**


End file.
